The current balances and microbalances employ the following methods to reduce disturbances of external air flows and internal sensor air flows: opening a hole on the weighing pan; reducing the size of the weighing pan; forming the weighing pan into a grille/grid; enlarging or heightening the windproof ring; adding a horizontal baffles inside the wind shield to reduce the volume of the wind shield; etc. However, some of these methods cost too much, for example, opening a hole on the weighing pan and forming the weighing pan into a grid. Others may affect user experiences, for example, high windproof ring or small weighing pan may prevent weighing of large-area objects; adding horizontal baffles inside the wind shield may prevent weighing of relatively high objects. Further, after a large number of tests, these methods are proved to have limited practical effects.